The present invention relates to a process for preparing long chain alkyl aromatic compounds by alkylating an aromatic compound with a relatively long chain alkylating agent employing a particular acidic solid material as a catalyst. This acidic solid comprises a Group IVB metal oxide, such as zirconia, modified with an oxyanion of a Group VIB metal, such as tungstate.
The alkylation of aromatic hydrocarbons with an olefin in the presence of a zeolite having uniform pore openings of from about 6 to about 15 Angstrom units is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,904,607. U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,897 describes the alkylation of aromatic hydrocarbons in the presence of X- or Y-type zeolites, specifically such type zeolites wherein the cation is a rare earth metal species and/or hydrogen. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,751,504 and 3,751,506 describe the vapor phase alkylation of aromatic hydrocarbons with olefins, e.g., benzene with ethylene, in the presence of a catalyst comprising, for example, ZSM-5.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,631,120 and 3,641,177, describe a liquid phase process for the alkylation of aromatic hydrocarbons with olefins in the presence of certain zeolites.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,301,316 and 4,301,317 disclose the use of such zeolites as ZSM-4, ZSM-20, ZSM-38, mazzite, Linde Type L and zeolite Beta to catalyze the alkylation of benzene with relatively long chain olefins to produce long chain alkylbenzenes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,256 describes an alkylation process utilizing, as a catalyst, a zeolite designated as MCM-22. In this process, aromatics are alkylated with long-chain olefins.